1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auto-focus setting method and apparatus for printing slide films in a printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional printing system for printing slide films (or mounted films), provided with an Af (Auto-Focus) mechanism, AF information representing an amount of a vertical shift of a printing table on which a slide film is set for a printing operation for focus adjustment of an image of the slide film is measured in the printing system and the printing operation is performed by the operation of the AF mechanism in response to the AF information. In such a printing system as described above, the AF information must be obtained during the time when the slide film introduced into the printing system is subjected to the printing operation and the adjustment of arrangement of the AF mechanism in response to the AF information must be done in the printing system. These procedures take much time to print the slide film and reduce the operational efficiencies.